LadyNoir
by ames95
Summary: Ladybug finally realises her feelings for Chat, what happens next is just the beginning
1. Chapter 1

" _Chat! No!"_

Ladybug screamed while falling to her knees as she _saw_ Chat Noir running towards the t-rex's mouth, she was full of devastation once the dino closed his mouth and what seemed like to swallow him whole, she jumps up onto her feet and goes to attack the akumatized civilian, but before she could do anything she noticed Chat had used his pole to keep the t-rex's mouth open and not to chop on anything, a sigh of relief came upon her face as she managed to capture the akuma and purified it, he went to raise his fist to do their fist bump like they always did "Bien-", he got cut off with Ladybug throwing her arms around Chat's neck pulling him close to her as she was nearly sobbing as she thought she would of lost him, "Stupid cat, d-don't do that to me again", with a complete look of shock begins to appear on his face he hugged her back and closer than what she had intended. "I'm sorry my lady, I promise I won't scare you like that again"

 _ **Beep Beep**_

Both of their Miraculous were going off warning them about de transformation, they parted their own ways before their identities were revealed to each other and others around them.

When Marinette got home she helped out around the house with cleaning, after that she headed up to her room to work on her homework she had got that day, she couldn't focus on anything right now for her mind was focusing around Chat Noir, she started to realize what she had felt for Chat, she really liked him, yeah she loved Adrien but something about Chat was driving her towards him more often than not, but would he feel the same way…

She was pacing around the place she didn't know what to do "How could I have not realized this before? What do I do? What will Chat Noir think? What about Adrien?" so many questions she said out loud, her kwami Tikki flew in front of her face "Mari, you're being to hard on yourself, why don't you try to sleep it off? You'll feel better tomorrow" her kwami suggested, Marinette took Tikki's advice and went to get ready to go to bed.

"Chat? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked as she saw Chat on top of her, "Well I came to see you my lady" He responded

"Wait you know who I am?" Her eyes were filled with pure shock but it quickly went as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him "Oh Chat, I need you, I want you," she begged

"Mari… Mari… Mari"

" _Marinette"_

Her kwami shouted trying to get Marinette's attention, Marinette finally woke up, jolted as she sat up from her bed, _'It was just all a dream, damn why couldn't it of been real'_

Marinette finally rubbed her eyes to get the sleep away from her eyes, Tikki was floating around gathering her things for the day as she had slept in enough, and she was going to be later than usual if she didn't hurry up, "So what are you going to do?" Tikki asked in concern as they had a patrol to do tonight, with a heavy sigh followed by a yawn from Marinette she responded "I've decided to pull aside my feelings for now until I could get a grasp of everything that was going on, for all I know I could be really confused about everything" Tikki nodded her head in agreement.

As Marinette was rushing to get to school on time she noticed Alya running over to her with pure excitement upon her face "Girl, I gotta show you the new video I posted on the Ladyblogg last night, I got Ladybug hugging Chat Noir as if she was in love with him" of course she had to add hearts around the two, Marinette felt pale and very weak, Alya took note of this and drew all her attention to her best friend "Marinette, are you okay? You don't look so good" she asked with concern, "Ye-yeah I'm fine, just really tired, didn't get much sleep last night because of the homework" Marinette lied of course, she felt weak and pale because of the video, she just wanted tot get through the day without thinking about Chat, but frankly that wasn't the case, she had Chat Noir in her head all day.

As lunch time rolled around Marinette was outside her own locker waiting for Alya, she was re-watching the video again that Alya had posted on her Ladyblogg, all she could think and feel was the feeling of his body pressed against hers, how warm he felt, his heart beating from all the adrenaline that was released in his body, she could feel her cheeks turning a baby pink, she let out a small sigh of admiration of Chat in that moment, looking at it from a third person point of view really made Marinette really think about her decision she made earlier. "They make a really cute couple don't they?" Marinette froze and turned her head only to see Adrien he was watching the video behind her shoulder, she didn't even he was even there in the first place "Ah, Adrien, he-hello" she was in shock that she didn't even know, "Ah sorry for scary you, I was just admiring the video" Adrien stated as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh no it's okay, yeah I reckon Chat Noir and Ladybug are cute together, do you think they'll ever get together officially?" Marinette responded to his question earlier

"Oh I sure hope so, she seems to be helplessly in love with him"

Marinette stuttered her next question as it was talking about her situation without giving anything away, "Wo-would you think Chat Noir would like Ladybug back?"

Adrien's eyes widened, "He would be stupid not to" He blushed a little bit but then it quickly faded to nothing he continued on "I've heard he actually likes Ladybug back"

Marinette could feel her cheeks flush red a little but quickly hid it as Adrien looked at her with confusion as to why she was blushing like that, thank god Alya came back just in time to break the awkwardness she was at Nino's side talking about the video as well, soon enough they all headed off back to class as the bell ran.

As Marinette was sitting at her desk trying to focus on her homework she was suddenly her thoughts took over her mind thinking about what she was going to do about Chat since they had to go on a patrol soon enough, Marinette slumped down in her chair as she groaned heavily, "Mari, what's on your mind?" Tikki said in a concerned matter.

"What do you think I should do Tikki? I feel like I should just confess to him… Would he feel the same though?" Mari sighed as she brought her legs to her chest

Tikki placed her head onto Marinette's shoulder, "Well I think you should think of it fast because it's 8o'clock right now, he could be waiting for you"

Crap Tikki was right, it was time to transform and head out, she reached their meeting point expecting Chat Noir to be waiting for her, but it seems like she was early so she waited for him to make an appearance, a few minutes rolled by, she felt someone hugging her from behind, she giggled as his claws stocked against her waist when giving her a hug, she accepted the hug with a smile upon her face.

"Sorry I was late my lady" he said as he bowed "I had to do a few things before having the leave the house first, hope you weren't waiting too long" he continued

She giggled, "No, I wasn't waiting that long Minou"

"That's good, I didn't keep my lady waiting on such a lovely night" he charmed her with his words "Well, we should go on patrol" he continued

They did their usual routines when it came to check around their own perimeters of Paris, Ladybug was stalking behind Chat Noir just to see how he acted when not around her, he was super adorable talking to himself, she could faintly hearing him whistle, it was too cute, she decided to sneak up behind him, with a swift move she kissed his neck while grabbing his waist and pulling him closure to herself.

He giggled at the feel of her soft lips against his neck, "My lady, are you trying to seduce me?"

She giggled back as he turned to look at her, "I was just catching you off guard"

"Well you're simply purr-fect, and everything"

" _Again_ , with the cat puns Chaton?"

"Well of course my lady" He reached down to kiss the back of her hand.

They flirted a bit more before heading back to their homes as it was getting quite late for them to be patrolling more. Being curious Ladybug decided to follow Chat as to see where he goes to de-transform, he noticed that he was at Adrien's place, ' _Why is he at Adrien's house…"_ she continued to watch what the cat was doing, soon enough she saw Chat leap into Adrien's room and with a flash of lime green light she saw her partner de-transform to Adrien Agrest, with a look of shock upon her face she leaped from roof to roof heading back to her own home as she was freaking out, Adrien noticed Ladybug running and leaping, he sighed as he admired her from the distance not even thinking that she could of seen him.

She reached home as she de-transformed, Tikki flew out her earrings and placed herself onto Mari's shoulders as she was trying to calm doing the human and making her breath and making her think out loud on what she was going to do.

"So what are you thinking of what you're going to do?" Tikki asked as she flew in front of Mari's face to meet her blue bell eyes

She sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall, "I think I should go to visit him tomorrow night but as Ladybug that is, also if we're also talking about school tomorrow I guess I'm just call him the silly names I usually call him as Chat Noir, see if he picks up on anything"

Tikki nodded in agreement as they both shut their eyes to get some sleep.

The next day at school Marinette felt her whole body tense up as she walked through the entrance of the school, she spotted her best friend Alya.

"Hey girl… Wow you look like you've just seen a ghost" Alya mentioned as she felt her friends forehead, she knew she didn't have a temperature but she'd might as well of seen a ghost, she spotted Adrien in the distance, she couldn't help but to look at his hair, imagining that she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair, he and his best friend Nino walked by towards their lockers to grab their belongings before heading to class, she glanced down and his lips, she felt her whole face heat up and turn red for a minute as she was nervous and having to hold back the urge to kiss him.

Alya and Marinette made their way towards their classroom and sat down in their usually spots, soon after the two boys followed and greeted the girls, Nino leaned over and gave Alya a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Morning Marinette" Adrien greeted as he waved

"H-hey Minou- I – I uhhh, I mean Adrien" Marinette stuttered "Sorry I've been calling a cat all night, he seemed lost" she continued as she tried to cover it up with a lie.

A wave of shock came over Adrien's face, it was too weird for him to process anything at that point in time, especially when he felt so tired after the events of no sleeping, he just accepted it with a shrug "It's okay, you don't need to say sorry" rubbing the back of his neck, he gave a quick smile as he went to sit down.

Lunch time came around and Mari dropped a few more nicknames here and there, it didn't help the fact he was acting like a kitten there was a little spark of light on the wall as Mari and Adrien were walking down the hall, he couldn't help but t glare at it and when he thought Marinette wasn't looking he went to attack it, "You're like a little Chaton, Adrien" Marinette giggled, ' _That tone of voice, and that nick name, it seemed all to familiar'_ Adrien thought to himself as he turned to face Marinette's eyes, "So-sorry, I just have a force of habit" he giggled back he scratched the back of his head.

It was later that night, she knew Adrien… wait Chat Noir wasn't going to come visit, it was one of those nights when she requested to have her time to herself which they agreed on agers ago, she sighed as she looked up and the clock, 8:30pm, usually the time he would usually visit, the tables have turned now, she sighed heavily before calling out for Tikki, "Tikki, transform me"

Soon enough the blue haired hero arrived at Adrien's house, she hung down from the roof, she could see that he was in the shower just by hearing the water running, and all the steam coming from his bathroom, soon enough he came out with his PJ's one and a towel around his neck, god he looked fine as hell, his wet her made her hunches of him being Chat Noir even more so true, his wet hair gave him his Chat like hair. Adrien was facing the ground, he show a shadow on the floor of his bedroom, he looked up and saw Ladybug hanging upside down, she grinned and waved at him, she looked so beautiful with the moon light shinning behind her, he ran towards his windows and opened up the one in front of Ladybug, "C-come on in Ladybug" He stuttered

"How long were you hanging up there for?" He questioned as he felt his face blush light pink

"Nor long Adrien, but thanks for the concern" She replied as she looked around her surroundings

He offered the hero a sit on the couch, she accepted his kind offer, she sat down quite awkwardly as she was just winging it at this point on.

"So what brings you here M- uhh Ladybug" He almost slipped out his alter ego's go to name for Ladybug

"Well, I actually came here to talk to you" her eyes met his as she could see his cheeks darken in colour

With the response he was shocked but eager to know what Ladybug had to talk to him about

"I'm all for listening to what ever you have to say Ladybug"

"Well uhh, where do I start" She turned her body more to face his direction, "Just promise you'll be open minded okay?" Adrien nodded in agreement

She continued to talk to the blond as his eyes were locked onto her "Well last night I was on patrol with Chat and something came over me, I really like him, so I decided to kiss him but when that was all over I kinda followed him home"

Adrien's eyes widened as he could feel his face heat coming upon his face.

"Adrien… I know you're Chat Noir, and today at school it just confirmed it even more about my hunch"

"Wa-wait, you go to my school? Do I know you outside of the mask my lady?" he sat up in shock as she leaned in closure towards him

"Well I guess you do" She leaned in closure and she kissed him, "Tikki… Spots off" she whispered between each kiss, Adrien could slightly see a glow of pink light through the lid of his eyes, she pulled back and Adrien slowly opened his eyes, with a gasp of shock he saw Marinette kneeling right in front of him, "So now you know who I really am" Marinette said as she faced the floor expecting rejection from her crush.

He reached his hand out to cup her chin and raised her head up looking towards Adrien, "The girl I love has been sitting behind me in class this whole time" she could feel her face blush straight to red, he pulled her in for a firm hug, "I love you Marinette"

I- I love you too Adrien"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Lady/Noir was supposed to be a one time off story so this is just something random to put in sorry if it's not what you expected but I'm willing to listen to some ideas for other stories, thank you :3**

It was 7 years later and Marinette and Adrien were now 22 years old, happily married, they lived in their house, had their jobs under control with Marinette doing local designs for friends, family and other clients, and Adrien still doing his modeling for his dad's line but also helping out Marinette with modeling for her.

She was pacing around the living room waiting for her husband to arrive home from the airport after being on a trip to Japan for that week for a modeling project, the last time they talked was when Adrien landed and was about 2 hours away from coming home as he had to go back to his fathers place to collect some things from the modeling shoot, Tikki was on the kitchen bench eating up some cookies that Mari had made earlier that day for Tikki and Adrien to enjoy after being on a flight.

Tikki noticed the nervous Marinette pacing herself back and fourth, with a sigh of concern "Marinette, what are you worrying so much about? Adrien will be here soon I know it" in attempts to comfort her, "I'm just a bit anxious, I haven't seen Adrien in a while and I guess I'm just on edge and excited to see him again" Marinette responded to Tikki's concern.

She hears the door being unlocked as she usually locks the door when she on her own, soon enough Adrien enters, Marinette ran up to him and nearly tackled him to the floor being full of joy and excitement to see him again, with a little chuckle he hugged his bugaboo back, "A little warning next time my lady" Adrien stated, she pulled back with a giggle and a smile upon her face, "Hehe so-sorry babe, guess I got a bit excited" He smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the flight back home Chaton?" Mari asked as she went to grab the cookies off the bench to place on the coffee table

Adrien placed himself of the couch as he reached out for the cookies Mari had made "It was long but all worth it to come back home to you"

She kissed Adrien on his forehead to welcome him home once more, she could feel herself nearly crying at the site of seeing him again, she was just excited to see him again.

"Hey Marinette did you want to go out for tonight?" Adrien offered as he kissed her on her sweet tender lips, he wanted to treat his lady being away, Marinette nodes in agreement " Yeah, that sounds lovely, hey do you think we could invite Nino and Alya? As we haven't seen them in a while" Adrien went to question but she did have a point they haven't seen their best friends in agers, "Sure we can princess, I'll make the booking while you call up Alya to let her know" Adrien smiled as he walked to the kitchen to grab his phone to make the booking while Marinette was on the phone to Alya in their room.

Adrien woke up from his nap and was in the shower freshening himself up from the flight, Tikki and Marinette were in the other room discussing how she should tell Adrien the news… ' _Would he be disappointed and leave?'_ Marinette thought to herself "Marinette you should really tell him about what is going on? Tikki insisted

The freaked out teen sighed heavily "But how is he going to react to it? Why is this happening now?"

"Just take a deep breath and lets just get ready okay?" Tikki responded as Mari nodded in agreement

Tikki helped out the stressed out young adult` to get ready, Marinette was curling her hair as Tikki was fixing up her dress that Marinette was wearing, it was a white sparkly bodice with little sequences along the top of the bust, the skirt was a half circle, with a lust red colour, simple but elegant. During their preparation they went back and forth on how to approach Adrien with the news.

Adrien was just finishing off in the shower, he dried himself up before putting on his tux, black slacks, white buttoned up shirt with a stand up collar, black revered collar jacket and as the finishing touch an emerald green tie as the feature of his outfit. "Hey Plagg" Adrien called out to his kwami "Have you noticed anything different about Marinette?"

"She just missed you is all kiddo, she's just excited to have you back home, don't worry about it" Plagg stated "Now where's my cheese" Adrien pointed to the bag on the floor, of course Plagg would be thinking of cheese, but he did have a good point.

Marinette and Tikki were just finishing up themselves as Adrien walked out of the bathroom he looked at his beautiful wife Marinette, she was so beautiful, her baby pink cheeks added such beauty to her amazing feature, light glossed up lips, her dress absolutely amazing on her, made by herself as usual.

They eventually reached the restaurant to meet up with their friends; Alya and Marinette greeted each other with a hug, Nino and Adrien did their usual fist bump greeting, they had a little chat moment before entering the restaurant.

They were placed down at their table that Adrien had already made reservations for, the boys got up to get them all drinks, as they head towards the bar to grab the drinks usually Alya and Marinette would share a white wine or something sparkly but this time they just wanted soft drinks. Alya and Marinette caught up on what was going on within their daily life style, of course being Alya she's still dedicated to her ladyblog, but then she brought up the subject of what Tikki and Mari were discussing before. She mentioned that she hadn't told Adrien nor had Alya told Nino about anything either as it wasn't her business to tell.

"Oh Marinette, you gotta tell him girl, the sooner the better"

"Y-yes, I know I have to tell him, I'm thinking of telling him later tonight which is why I insisted to invite you and Nino" Marinette could feel the nerves nearly taking over her body. Their conversation soon died down as they saw the two boys walking back, with concerning looks on both their faces they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked with a concerned tone is his voice, both the girls looked at him "Nothing" they both stated "Just talking about the ladyblog as usual" Alya continued to say, Nino and Adrien shacking their heads as a smile was created on their faces, they sat down to dine with the girls.

When dinner was over and done with they had a few more drinks being Nino he was showing them all his new mix tapes, Alya asking personal Ladybug questions to Marinette for her Ladyblog interview, Marinette talking about her new design range and Adrien was talking about what he was planning in the next couple of months, he was thinking of inviting Marinette with him to his next shoot in Russia in the next few months, Marinette had a look of shock and disappointment because of the fact she had to burst Adrien's idea of going to Russia.

"Mari? Are you okay?" Adrien asked as he placed his hand on Marinette's hand, with a soft but forceful sigh she stood up.

"Well, I uhh, Adrien I don't think I'll be able to go to Russia with you?"

Adrien's face went nearly pale…

With pure joy but mostly full of nerves she took a deep breath,

"It's just I * _sigh_ * I won't be able to go and I believe you shouldn't be able to go because well, I'm pregnant"

When she finally announced the news, Alya was hugging the crap out of her, Nino congratulated her and Adrien was full of joy, his face went red and jumped out of his sit and nearly tackled her full of pure joy.

"How long are you in?" Adrien asked as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes

"I'm 12 weeks in, which is why I've been so emotional and on edge a bit" Mari responded

With a kiss they shared Marinette looked over at Alya and teasingly said "So when are you guys going to get trying?"


End file.
